1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including an air-gap and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices such as non-volatile memory devices have been provided with an increased degree of integration.